Various prior art game systems produce periodic flashing lamps and sounds in response to player input, for example arcade games such as pin ball machines, and have been well known and very widely used world wide for many years. However, in general, in such arcade games systems, the lamps form an essentially two-dimensional display, while the entire system is relatively massive and must be kept stationary in operation or will abruptly shut down if the game system housing is tilted or jogged during play.